


Just Fine

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Babysitting, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Parent Dean Winchester, Parent Death, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a baby on the street and takes her back to the motel. Turns out that her mother died in a fire when she was six months old. Same as what happened to Mary. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

It was a few days later after Dean and Cas made up when Dean went out to get food for himself, Sam, and Cas, none of them seeing Lucifer for a while. There was a little diner down the street, so Dean didn't bother driving the car. On the way back, he heard a noise. "What the...?" Dean muttered and stopped. It sounded like...a baby? Dean followed the cries until he, evidentially, found an infant who couldn't have been more than at least six months old. Dean frowned and crouched down, gently picking the baby up and was surprised when she stopped crying. "I'll take you back to my motel so you're not out here alone." he said. At least he'd have an excuse for being longer than twenty minutes.

Sam looked at the time and sighed. "He should be back by now..."

Cas sat in the chair, looking out the window when he saw Dean walking towards the motel. "He's here. He has food and something else." He tilted his head.

Sam raised his eyebrows then opened the door. "Dean?"

"I have a legit excuse," Dean said softly and put the food down on the table, still holding the sleeping infant in his arms. He looked at both Sam and Cas. "Would you both stop looking at me like I killed someone? I just found him and brought him here." he huffed.

"It's a child." Cas stood and walked over to it. "It's a girl."

Sam sighed and looked at the baby. "What do we do with her?"

Dean sighed and felt the sleepy baby grip his shirt. "I have no idea but apparently she likes me," he muttered quietly. Dean looked to Cas. "Can you tell if she's human or not?"

Cas put a hand on the baby's head then nodded. "She's human."

Sam sighed. "Oh, thank God."

"Good," Dean sighed and sat on the bed, feel the baby start to wake up. Dean put hi hand on the back of her head and cradled her head in his hand while his other hand supported her back as he lowered her to his lap. Dean couldn't help but to smile at her as she giggled. "She's kinda cute." he chuckled and looked up.

Cas sat down in a chair on the other side of the room and looked at Dean then the baby. "Do you know her name or what do we call her?"

"I have no idea about her name." Dean frowned sadly. "I wish I did. Then we could find her mother if she even has one."

"She was probably just left by her mother." Sam shrugged.

Cas frowned and nodded. "Most likely."

"Yeah," Dean frowned. "I hate people like that." he mumbled.

Sam nodded with a sigh. "We all do, Dean."

"What should we name her?" Cas questioned with a slight tilt of his head.

"Mary." Sam looked at the baby. "I like Mary."

Dean swallowed, silent for a moment. "Yeah," he finally said. "That's...uh...that's a good name..."

Sam smiled a bit. "Or Ellen? Dude, Mary Ellen Winchester."

"Yeah." Dean repeated quietly, trying not to show the hurt on his face, looking down at the baby as she grabbed for his hand.

Cas frowned slightly, feeling his mate's hurt.

Sam smiled more then looked at the baby again. "She's adorable."

Dean swallowed hard, trying to mask the pain as Cas sat next to him, the half-angel, leaning into the hand on the small of his back. "She is." he agreed.

Sam noticed and frowned. "You okay, man?" He stood and walked over to his brother.

Dean blinked and looked up. "Me? Yeah," he said quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sammy."

Sam shook his head, not believing one word. "You're not fine, Dean. I have an idea. How about...I take the baby to go get some supplies while you and Cas talk about what's goin' on?" He offered with a smile.

Dean frowned and looked down at the infant, who was still gripping his fingers. "You sure?" he asked, feeling like she was his responsibility since he was the one who found her.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Of course. We'll just go to the store, pick up some things, then come back. Give you and Cas some time to talk."

Dean hesitated before he sighed and nodded, hesitatingly handing the baby to Sam. "Just...don't lose her..." Dean muttered. With only a simple thought, there was a car seat in the backseat of the Impala, the care seat placed in the middle of the bench seat.

Sam nodded then smiled at the infant. "Hi there." He heard her giggle. He grabbed the keys then headed out the door, going to the Impala and strapping Mary into the car seat. He got into the car and drove off carefully.

Cas looked at Dean with a frown. "What's the matter?"

Dean leaned against Cas with a deep frown. "Just...the names that Sam suggested," he said quietly. "Mary? Ellen? I don't understand how he isn't hurting because of those names. If he is, he's hiding it pretty damn well... Is he hiding it?" he asked.

Cas nodded briefly. "He's hiding it with every sense he has." He said, looking down at Dean. "They're nice names, Dean. It's a tribute to your mother and your mother figure."

Sam finally arrived at the store, which wasn't very far, then got out and grabbed Mary from the backseat. "We are going to get some stuff to take care of you."

"I know, it's just..." Dean shook his head slowly. "I dunno..." he said quietly, narrowing his eyes.

"I do have a question for you." Cas shifted a bit to face his mate. "If we cannot find her mother, do we keep her?"

Dean blinked and looked up. That was an odd question. Even from Cas. "That, or," There was always an or, "we take her to an orphanage. I'd _like_ to find her mother or father, even."

Cas nodded, "Understood." He sighed. "Are you going to be okay?"

Dean shrugged weakly and nuzzled into Cas when he felt the other angel wrap his arms around him and laid them both down. Dean sighed and laid his head on his mate's chest, listening to his heartbeat, which slowly calmed him down.

Sam was walking through the store, occasionally looking at the baby and made a face, which made her giggle. He grinned and laughed lightly.

Cas held Dean close and tangled a hand through his mate's hair.

Eventually, Dean drifted to sleep from Cas's heartbeat, a had gripping Cas's shirt until he felt his mate's other had hold his.

Sam made it back to the motel with the baby in one arm and bags on the other. He sighed, walking into the room and looking at Cas and Dean. "He asleep?"

Cas nodded slowly, watching Sam put the bags on the table then sat down, still holding the baby.

Even when Sam walked in, Dean didn't wake for a while. He was too comfortable to move on his own right now.

About an hour later, Cas finally shook Dean's shoulder to wake him. "Dean."

"Mm...?" Dean grunted, nuzzling until Cas's warm chest. God, he was so warm...

"Wake up." Cas shook his mate's shoulder once more.

"What?" Dean said. "Why?"

"Because I said so. Plus, look at your brother. Be quiet about it." Cas smiled.

Sam hid his face behind his hands then removed them quickly, "Peek-A-Boo!" He smiled, hearing Mary giggle then hid his face again.

Dean looked at Sam and Mary, smiling weakly. "Why do I have to wake up, though?" he asked softly, looking up at Cas.

"I'm lonely." Cas sighed. "But go back to sleep if you're still tired."

Dean frowned. "I'll stay up." he mumbled, sitting upright again and leaned against Cas.

Cas smiled and turned his attention to Sam. "I think she likes him."

"Yeah." he nodded, laying his head on Cas's shoulder as he watched Sam entertain the baby.

Sam made a couple faces, making the baby giggle and smiled.

"I hope we can find her mother," he sighed. "I'd hate to put her in an orphanage, y'know?"

Sam looked up with a frown. "Why couldn't we keep her if we couldn't find her mother, Dean?"

Dean looked at his brother with sad eyes. "Think about it," he said. "Something could happen to her, she could get hurt. This life we have is not right to raise a baby in."

Sam sighed then looked at the now sleeping baby, "You're right..." He mumbled.

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean said sadly, frowning. "That's just the way it is Sorry."

Sam shook his head, "This now makes me question why I'm still doing this. Hunting."

"I know what you mean." Dean said quietly. If Sam never came back from the pit, he's probably be with Ben and Lisa right now, or having a family with Cas. They couldn't always have what they wanted.

Sam just watched the baby, thinking how he couldn't just leave even if he wanted to. He made his decision when he left Amelia.

Dean frowned as he watched Sam. "I wish it were that easy to have what we wanted."

Sam merely nodded and sighed.

Cas looked at the brothers, "Sam, you made your decision. Dean, you made yours."

"I know, I know..." he muttered quietly. "It lasted while it did. Me for a whole year and...well, I'm not sure about Sam..."

"The whole time you two were in Purgatory..." Sam muttered sadly.

"Right..." he murmured. Dean looked up when Mary whined, the older brother automatically knowing she was going to cry very soon. Dean knew Sam had dog experience but didn't know if his little brother had parenting or child experience, like Dean did.

"Hey, hey, hey." Sam said softly, picking Mary up and rocking her gently, calming the infant down. "Shh..." He stood up and walked around, laying her against his shoulder and patting her back softly.

Cas raised his eyebrows in admiration.

"Huh..." Dean said, watching Sam. "I'm actually...very surprised."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. "Whatever."

Cas smiled and chuckled.

"No, seriously," Dean said. "I dunno if you have experience with children and I'm impressed because whatever you're doing is calming her for the time being."

"Here." Sam sighed then carefully handed Mary over to Dean.

Dean looked up at Sam before taking the baby into his arms. "Sam, why don't you look online and see if there's a baby missing around here. I'm sure there has to be something online about missing kids."

Sam nodded then walked back over to his computer, sitting down and opening the laptop.

After twenty minutes of Sam haunched over, Dean looked up when he saw Sam sit up straight. "What?" he said to his brother. If there was no mother, then the baby's father must be looking for her.

"I think I found something." Sam stood and walked over with the laptop. "Fits the description."

"Mother isn't listed," Dean frowned. "Dead or somethin'?" he asked. At the small question, the baby, whose real name was Tawnie, started to cry. "Hey... Shh..." Dean soothed, gently bouncing her in his arms. "Is there an address?" he asked as he tried to calm the whimpering baby.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Do you wanna do this yourself or you want us to come with you?" He questioned.

"I'll go by myself," Dean said. "It's not a far drive." _Besides,_ Dean thought to himself, _I was the one who found her in the first place._

Sam nodded again then wrote down the address, before handing it to Dean. "Here."

"Thanks." Dean nodded and took it, adjusting Tawnie in his arms before walking out the door and to the Impala.

Sam flopped down on the bed with a sigh and buried his face into a pillow.

Cas looked over at Sam and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Dean strapped Tawnie into her car seat and popped a pacifier into her mouth and gave her a blanket, both things of which Sam got for her.

Tawnie touched Dean's nose with her tiny hand and giggled.

Dean smiled and closed the backseat to the car before getting into the front. It didn't take take long for Desn to get to the house. And shut the car off grabbed Tawnie from the backseat and walked up to the house, knocking on the door. "Mr. Tomzake?" he called.

The man shut off the tv, standing up from his chair. He walked to the door and opened it. He looked at Dean then the baby. "Tawnie? You found my child? I thought I'd never see her again." He smiled then looked at Dean. "Come in." He stepped aside, opening the door a bit more for the other man to step in.

Dean smiled and walked inside into house. He saw that Tawnie was reach out towards her father, so she handed her off to him. "I found her yesterday while I was walking back to a motel me, my brother, and our friend were staying at for the week," Dean explained, pushing his hands into his front pocket. "I'm still wondering how she got there." he frowned.

"You and me both. You see, I had let her stay with her grandparents on her mother's side and they never brought her back. When I found out that they didn't have her anymore, I looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. I'm Alex, by the way." The man smiled and offered his hand to Dean.

"I'm Dean." the said man nodded and shook Alex's hand.

"Thank you, Dean. For finding her." Alex smiled and looked at Tawnie. "Was she too much trouble?"

"No, not at all," Dean shook his head. "She was actually very good, to be honest."

Alex nodded, "She usually is. Are you busy or do you want a beer?" He offered.

"I can stay for a beer," Dean nodded. "I'm not busy."

Alex smiled then set Tawnie in a baby rocker chair. He went to the kitchen and grabbed two beers, closed the door and walked back. "Please. Sit." He gestured to the couch, next to Tawnie's chair.

Dean sat on the couch and looked at Tawnie, taking the offered beer. "How old is she?" he asked.

"Seven months." Alex sighed, looking at the baby. "Her mother died when she was six months old." He said, shaking his head.

"What happened? If...you don't mind me asking..." Dean said softly. If it was a fire, he had to tell Sam and Cas immediately.

"She died in a fire. People keep saying it was a power shortage, but I don't believe that. I think I was slightly drunk that night. You wouldn't believe what I saw." Alex shook his head.

Dean frowned. "I actually do believe you," Dean said lightly. "That happened to my brother when he was six months, too, and I was four at the time."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Really? Did you ever figure out what caused it? Power shortage or what?" He tilted his head slightly.

Dean shrugged, spinning his beer a bit. "We don't know how it happened actually." he murmured.

Alex frowned, "Well, I might be crazy for asking this, but would you want some extra help?"

"My brother and our friend work stuff like this." Dean nodded.

Alex nodded also, "So you have everything under control and you'll find what did this?"

"Hopefully, yes," he nodded. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out."

"You'll call or come by to tell me when you got whatever this is, right? I'll be able to sleep better at night." Alex said with a wary smile.

"Yes, of course," he said and finished his beer. "Well, it was nice meeting you and I'm glad I could help."

Alex nodded and smiled, "Thank you again for finding her."

"Again, glad I could help." Dean smiled and stood up, heading out the door.

Sam texted Dean, "You okay?"

Dean looked down at his phone as he got into the Impala. "Yup. Just fine." he texted back, eyes flashing black.


End file.
